


Drive Me Crazy

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Road Trips, UST, pre-Sterek - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Лидия больше никогда не сядет в одну с ними машину.





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive Me Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444578) by [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt). 



— Убери ноги с панели, — не выдержал Дерек, раздраженно поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

— Мне так удобно, — упрямо ответил тот, сполз еще ниже по сиденью и, согнув ноги в коленях, уперся в панель уже ступнями.

— А мне плевать. Это моя машина. Убери ноги.

— Нам еще часов десять ехать. У меня ноги затекут, если я буду сидеть по-другому, — не сдавался Стайлз.

Дерек повернулся к нему: во взгляде ясно читалась угроза.

— Убери ноги, или я тебе их выдерну.

— Да что ты? — скептически усмехнулся Стайлз. — Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

В тот же миг Дерек дернулся правой рукой в сторону лодыжек Стайлза, только когти мелькнули. Стайлз принял мудрое решение и мигом опустил ноги на коврик. Выпрямившись на сиденье, он недовольно уставился на Дерека, а тот уже убрал когти и сидел с довольной улыбочкой на лице, глядя на дорогу впереди.

Стайлз тоже развернулся, подпер щеку кулаком и привалился к стеклу. Проносящиеся мимо виды навевали скуку.

Путь лежал в соседний штат, а там их ждал туристический домик и «сплочение стаи», как это называл Скотт. Они уже ездили туда, и обычно отдых оказывался не так уж плох, но Дерек впервые присоединился к ним. Он вернулся в город только месяца три назад, и казалось, будто никуда и не уезжал. Ходил такой же мрачный как туча, таился в темноте и без спроса заявлялся в спальню к Стайлзу. Как обычно.

Конечно же, его возвращение подстегнуло Скотта запланировать очередной стайный тимбилдинг, потому что новички в стае не знали Дерека, а у «старичков» с ним хватало личных распрей. И Скотт нашел идеальный способ решения проблем махом — запихнуть всю стаю в один домик.

Стайлз сомневался, что из этой поездки все вернутся живыми.

— Прекрати издавать этот звук, — рявкнул Дерек.

— Какой звук? Нет никакого звука.

—  _Есть_ , — настаивал Дерек. — Вот этот!

— Что, _дышать_? — парировал Стайлз. — Всё тихо, Дерек!

Дерек повернул голову — радужки горели ярко-голубым, зубы были оскалены. Стайлз закатил глаза и издевательски пошевелил пальцами.

— Ой, берегитесь, на улице бродит большой страшный оборотень. Заприте двери и хватайте вилы!

Стайлз был уверен, что с годами их с Дереком отношения доросли до дружбы, поэтому совершенно не ожидал от него такого ответа. А именно то, что он долбанет его лбом о панель. Не так сильно, как в первый раз, когда они были едва знакомы, да и не об руль, но всё равно это оказалось жутко больно.

— Ай! — Стайлз схватился за лоб обеими руками. — Блять!

Дерек за рулем, скотина, чуть ли не ухмылялся, поэтому Стайлз подхватил с пола свой рюкзак и заехал им Дереку прямо в лицо.

— Ха! Не смешно, когда _тебе_ в лицо прилетает, да?!

Дерек выдернул рюкзак из рук и, отбросив его, попытался стукнуть Стайлза, но тот уворачивался, прижимаясь к пассажирской двери. Взгляд Дерека метался между дорогой и Стайлзом, но впереди лежало совершенно пустое шоссе без угрозы врезаться в кого-нибудь.

От покушений на убийство машину немного мотало по дороге, а Стайлз принялся отбиваться уже двумя руками. В конце концов Дереку удалось заграбастать их обе и, усилив хватку, он подтянул Стайлза к себе так близко, что они чуть не столкнулись носами.

— Хватит. Веди себя нормально.

Отпустив чужие руки, Дерек отпихнул Стайлза назад на сиденье и снова стал смотреть на дорогу, выравнивая машину. Стайлз скорчил рожу в ответ, но когда Дерек резко повернул к нему голову, то поспешно сделал вид, что смотрит в окно.

Некоторое время они провели в тишине. Стайлз взглянул на радиоприёмник. Только он потянулся к крутилке, как Дерек перехватил его.

— Не смей.

— Мне скучно!

— Почитай книжку.

— Меня укачает!

— Это твои проблемы.

Стайлз попытался вытянуть руку из захвата, но Дерек только крепче перехватил запястье. Каждый тянул в свою сторону, пока Дерек вдруг не разжал пальцы, и тогда Стайлз шлепнул себя по лицу своей же рукой. Дерек хохотнул, а Стайлз стукнул его кулаком в плечо. Дереку как слону дробинка, а Стайлз чуть руку не сломал.

Пока Дерек изображал ехидную гиену, Стайлз поймал момент и включил радио. Колонки взорвались громкой музыкой, и он поспешно убавил звук.

— Господи, Дерек, ты оглохнуть хочешь? Ты же оборотень!

Дерек же вслепую шарил по радио, ища кнопку выключения, но было поздно: Стайлз выпучил глаза и обалдело уставился на него.

— Погоди, это что… это _кантри_?

— Нет! — Дерек поменял станцию, но Стайлз ткнул пальцем в кнопку быстрого выбора, и музыка снова перескочила назад как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать раздавшийся финальный удар по струнам.

— О боже мой, _да_! Ты фанат кантри?!

— Что _плохого_ в кантри?! — рыкнул Дерек, снова сверкая голубыми глазами.

Пока Стайлз просто закатывался от смеха, шлепая по колену ладонью, Дерек, повозившись с радио, наконец убавил звук и поменял станцию на панк-рок.

— Боже, чувак, это супер. Эй, Дерек, — Стайлз чувственно понизил голос и приосанился, — тебя привлекает мой трактор?

— Пошёл ты, — Дерек пятерней вжал лицо Стайлза в подголовник и не собирался отпускать.

Широкая ладонь почти перекрыла дыхание, и Стайлз, отбиваясь, колотил Дерека по груди, пока не сообразил, что толку нет, и тогда, нащупав чужой сосок, защипнул его и выкрутил.

— Какого хрена?! — взревел Дерек, машину бросило на встречку, к счастью, всё еще пустую. Чтобы перехватить руль и выправить ход ему пришлось убрать ладонь с лица Стайлза, но взгляд так и прожигал в нем дыру.

— Ты с ума сошел?!

— Я чуть не задохнулся!

— Да хоть бы! Может, тогда ты бы заткнулся для разнообразия!

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать злобный укол, но его грубо прервали.

— О, господи! — раздался вопль с заднего сиденья, отчего оба парня сразу же заткнулись. Две тонкие руки ухватились за подголовники, а за ними выплыли рыжие завитки волос Лидии. — Если бы я знала, что вы двое доведете меня до смертоубийства, я бы лучше поехала со Скоттом и Кирой! По крайней мере они флиртуют, как нормальные люди!

— Чего? — возмутился Стайлз. — Мы не флиртуем!

— Да уймись ты, Стилински, — рявкнула Лидия, и он немедленно захлопнул рот. — Значит, так. Я намереваюсь поспать тут, на заднем сиденье, в наушниках, и клянусь Богом, если я услышу хоть один писк с вашей стороны, тогда я убью вас обоих и дальше поведу машину сама! Всё понятно?

Стайлз энергично закивал, а когда она перевела взгляд на Дерека, то тот что-то согласно буркнул.

— Прекрасно, — Лидия снова улеглась на сиденье и достала наушники. — Серьезно, вы спорите, будто сто лет женаты. Займитесь уже сексом и избавьте всех остальных от ваших заигрываний.

Воткнув горошины наушников поплотнее, она натянула маску для сна на глаза и улеглась на подушке, которую специально взяла в дорогу.

С минуту доносились только приглушенные переливы музыки из колонок. Стайлз несколько раз бросал короткие взгляды на Дерека, но тот упорно не отрывал глаз от дороги.

— Я не так уж и плох в постели, — наконец поведал Стайлз. Дерек медленно повернул голову, судя по выражению лица, мечтая придушить его. Стайлз пожал плечами. — Просто к слову пришлось.

Дерек не отводил глаз еще несколько мгновений, а потом снова вернул свое внимание на дорогу. Стайлз решил, что разговор окончен, и уже отвернулся было к своему окну, как услышал очень тихий голос Дерека:

— Надеюсь, ты любишь быть снизу.

— Что, прости?! — громко переспросил Стайлз, разворачиваясь на сидении.

— Стайлз! — рявкнула Лидия.

 

Если Стайлз не получит ответ, дорога покажется очень, очень длинной. Остается надеяться, что они поскорее где-нибудь пересадят Лидию в другую машину, иначе живым он не доедет.

Чтоб он еще раз согласился поехать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко на машине...

Ни за что.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
